


Césaire Buffet

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, PWP without Porn, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Adrien wakes from his sleep in the Césaire family's apartment to find two of his hosts hovering over him, both women wearing next to nothing beyond a proposition on their lips.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste/Marlena Césaire, Adrien Agreste/Nora Césaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Césaire Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece posted at the insistence of a friend, I've left it relatively untouched aside from a minor change they requested and a few odds and ends I noticed in the copy/paste process. It's been so long since I last looked at this that I definitely can't speak to whatever level of "quality" it might have. To that, I also quite honestly do not remember what takes place in this work nor am I sure my tags are even all that accurate (thanks, friend!). Still, I hope someone gets something out of this 😅

Adrien’s face felt as if it were burning as he squinted at the two, darkened figures that stood over him while he rested on the couch. They'd slowly been coming into view since he first stirred and the more he made out, the redder his face became.

One was Alya, who had invited him over under the pretense of asking for his assistance with her college biology class. It felt like an odd ask of him of all people, but he wasn't one to turn down a friend. Especially not one as curiously eager about bringing him into their home.

Now this friend was hovering over him, currently wearing little more than a yellow sling bikini that hardly covered her body.

The other figure next to her, he soon realized, was her mother. A recently divorced Marlena who'd made herself scarce throughout the day prior. A Marlena who was also adorned in little more than thin, transparent blue panties. Such a garment left her sizable chest on full display, not unlike her daughter's.

“What…” Adrien mumbled after a full few minutes of staring at the both of them, his voice groggy and tired. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Alya and I had a talk once you went to bed.” Marlena replied, her motherly tone betraying the fact that her breasts were being all but presented to her houseguest. “And we thought you might be...interested.” She somewhat nervously smirked.

“Interested?” Adrien sat up, initially oblivious to the tent he was pitching in his unfortunately small blanket. “I don’t understand.” He could feel his heart start to race.

Alya leaned down and got face-to-face with him, laying a thumb on his chin. “What she means to say is that we noticed you today.” Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and slowly licked around Adrien’s face. “How you stared at us, how you wanted us.”

Adrien blushed and fought the urge to kiss her back. “N-No, that’s not...I didn’t mean to stare, it was just-” He was already short on breath and shivering up a storm due to Alya nearly climbing into his lap.

“It’s okay.” Marlena hummed, all but taking up a spot on the couch next to him before pecking on his cheek. “We just...wish you’d been more direct.” She started peeling his blanket down until it fell to the floor, unveiling his naked body to the both of them.

“So, how about it?” Alya chuckled, holding a fistful of his bright, blonde hair and pressing her forehead to his with her glasses tipped down on her face. “The three of us, fucking until the sun comes up. You up for it?” 

Before Adrien could mutter his foregone answer, Marlena slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned, deeply and passionately kissing him in a way that made whatever resolve he had left crumble. “And, if it goes well-” Her lips pressed to his chin. “We can do it again. However many times you like.”

He took a deep breath, briefly hoping that this wasn’t just another wet dream. “Yes.” Adrien sighed, his cock throbbing as Alya stroked it. “Yes, please, I-I want both of you. I’ve...wanted you both for so long now.” He furthered his submission.

Marlena lowly squealed in delight and kissed him again, all but pushing Alya out of the way as she claimed the spot on his lap. Removed from the couch, Alya stood up and removed what little clothing she had, making sure Adrien could see her tits pop out of the silky fabric before sinking to her knees and bringing her mother’s panties down with her.

Pulling his cock from between the both of them, Alya found herself licking her lips at the thick length she held in her hand, pumping it a few times with her jaw dropping slowly open. “Like we practiced, mom.” She muttered, giving a light tap to Marlena’s ass while her mouth went to work at sucking him off.

Adrien’s head dropped back at the sensation of Alya’s warmth wrapped around his shaft, a groan in his lips and his eyes seeing stars. He was so lost in that initial moment, that he only noticed the now nude Marlena clambering on top of him after her thighs were already around his head.

“Have you ever eaten pussy, Adrien?” She chuckled, brushing some of his hair while she steadied herself over his face.

Adrien swallowed a dry breath and remembered sucking off everyone from Ladybug to Sabrina. “Yes.” He eagerly answered as soon as he was able, wrapping either hand around her ass with a firm grip.

“Good.” Marlena’s innocence faded, replaced by a wicked smirk that formed once her crotch pushed down at Adrien’s happily awaiting face.

It didn’t take long for the two women to reach a harmony with each other, planned or not. Marlena rolled her hips feverously, rutting at his lips and moaning while he licked and sucked on everything from her taint to her brown pubic hairs. His focus was divided, however, given how briskly Alya deepthroated and slobbered on his cock, practically facefucking herself on his dick with reckless abandon.

Whatever dreams he’d had before the two had woken him up paled in comparison to this. Marlena’s pussy tasted better than he could have imagined, and Alya sucked on him as if her life depended on it, her lips hot on his flesh each time it railed against his base. It didn’t take him long to reach his limits, something he indicated by loudly groaning and writhing on the couch.

“How’s that, mom?” Alya ripped herself away from his tensed up balls at the last possible minute. “Think he’s ready?”

Marlena pulled herself off of him not long after, milking his lips for another minute before slipping herself down so that her pussy could grind at his twitching cock.

“Almost…” She hummed, spreading herself with one hand while the other readied Adrien’s mouth for another kiss, holding him still and humping thoroughly at his crotch for a few moments before carefully peeling herself off of his body and onto her feet. “There we go.”

“Nnh, please.” Adrien groaned at his brief case of blue balls. “Please, please let me cum, I’m so close, I-”

Alya kissed him this time, swapping spit and precum with the befuddled blonde to calm him down. It worked, at least, somewhat, though he was still almost painfully hard and frustratingly close to release that he would have touched himself if Alya didn’t pin his wrist down.

“We just needed to get you ready.” Marlena purred, her motherly demeanor now entirely replaced by a that of a seductive, needy older woman. “You see, Adrien, I...Since the divorce, I’ve been...lonely.”

Adrien's eyebrow lifted. It was increasingly clear what she was muttering about, but he still listened intently. Both out of respect to the homeowner and because part of him wanted to hear her say what he was thinking.

"But then Alya told me about you, and..." Her eyes fluttered at him and she leaned down. "We thought maybe we could fill the hole.”

Adrien smirked back at her, unable to resist appreciating her remark. “If...If that’s what you two want.” He gave both of them a look and watched them nod back. “Then, we can-”

“Ahem.” Nora’s voice cut him off and made a shiver shoot down his spine, all of their attention swiftly following it over to the corner at which the buff, nude woman confidently stood, her hands on the straps of an impressively sized strap-on that hung from her waist. 

“You two started without me, huh?” She grinned, strutting her way across the room with a dominant, predatory glint in her eye that was soon focused on Adrien. “And here I thought I’d be the one to break in the new family pet.”

“We were just getting to that.” Alya grinned at her sister, putting an arm around her back as soon as she reached the mess on the couch. “Which reminds me, Adrien?” She giggled at the way he perked up. “On your knees, yeah?”

Adrien obediently nodded back and slipped from Marlena’s grasp and to the floor, tilting his head back and watching as Alya stroked the plastic cock with a handful of lube before tossing the tube to her mother, who then joined him on the floor.

“Think you’ll be able to take it?” She brought his face to her tits and reached a hand down to play with his ass, lubing his hole thoroughly up until her hand was dry. “You’re going to be in the middle for the first time, I’m willing to guess.”

“I...I’ll try to.” Adrien wasn’t totally confident, but the sense of lust and desire that raged inside of him made it far too difficult to back down now. “For you, Marlena.” He smiled up at her and let her kiss him again. 

“If you two are done making out.” Nora separated them with a grin, her bright yellow cock swaying between her hips as she watched her mother get on her hands and knees.

Marlena tilted her head back at him, a streak of red on her cheeks and her ass wiggling in excitement. “Mount me, Adrien.” She spoke sensually, luring him over with a wink of her eye.

Adrien took a breath and closed the distance, carefully climbing on top of Marlena’s body until he could grab either tit and was practically pinning her down. What sealed the two together, however, was Alya’s hand grabbing Adrien’s cock and pushing it into her mother’s entrance. 

“Ah! T-Tight!” Adrien moaned, feeling Marlena’s slick pussy clenching eagerly around him while he started thrusting. “You...So much tighter than I imagined!”

“Yeah.” Marlena happily sighed, biting gently on her lower lip and moaning at his rapidly increasing pace. “You can, ah, probably guess why I went through with the divorce.”

Adrien fucked her with a sense of renewed vigor, hungrily railing into her needy pussy for all he was worth, slapping her brown ass against his hip several times a minute and feeling the most in control as he’d felt all night so far, only for it to be torn away when he noticed Alya had stepped to the other side of the room, giving Nora the clearance and go-ahead to mount him.

“Such a cute little ass.” Nora teased, spanking it red with just a few hits. “Now to show you who it belongs to.” Her words made Adrien grit his teeth, though no amount of effort could prepare him for Nora’s thick cock deeply penetrating him on the first thrust.

His eyes rolled back into his head while Nora claimed his asshole, fucking him hard enough that he didn’t even need to try and thrust into Marlena anymore, as all the work was being done for him.

“Shit, Adrien.” Alya moaned from the other side of the room, splayed out in front of the threesome with a hand between her legs. “You take dick so well. I think you might like it” She giggled, gleefully fingering herself.

“Good point, Alya.” Nora chuckled, tugging his hair back and slapping her silicone balls to his. “I think our new toy has a thing for getting fucked up his ass.”

“Harder!” Marlena interrupted their teasing with a loud, growling moan, panting from the sheer size of Adrien’s cock ramming into her. “We nnh, need him to cum, Nora.”

Nora spanked Adrien again and huffed. “You heard her, stud.” Her toy subtly twisted and shifted around inside of him, doing as much as she could to push him to his limit. “You better cum inside of her.”

“Nh, yes! Pah-Pound me!” Adrien thoughtlessly cried, humping an orgasm into Marlena as if he were in another one of his heats. His seed flooded her climaxing pussy and his nails dug into the skin of her breasts, clinging to her tightly as they practically mated one another.

Nora didn’t stop railing him, however, and worked his ass so hard that he almost felt as if he were knotted inside of her mouth, his cum endlessly pouring out and, once Nora had her fill and Alya loudly came as well, eventually pulled out and left Marlena with a thick, runny creampie.

Adrien and Marlena collapsed as soon as Nora took her exit, stepping away to the kitchen to clean her toy off and fetch the family a few bottles of water. Alya was still touching herself, albeit more softly and slowly, simply watching as her mother passionately kissed her new lover.

“Welcome to the family, Adrien.” Marlena hummed, pecking on his forehead and cuddling his weakened form to her sweaty body.

Adrien managed an exhale for the first time in what felt like the last few hours as he relaxed. The few minutes of reprieve were greatly appreciated, though it did give him some time to sit with these new and strange feelings. Namely an odd sense of warmth that went beyond the physical realm, something strangely comforting and not something he'd care to unpack right now.

“Now…” Marlena brought him back to attention, glancing at either of her daughters as she felt him throb against her thigh. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much else I can say this time beyond my usual talks of inspiration and hopes of newer works with a wider net in the future. Speaking to the wider net though I will say that I'm contemplating posting a Ladybug/Lady Wi-Fi piece that's slightly more recent than this but I'm still unsure when or if that'll see the light of day. 
> 
> Regardless, I am quite open to other types of taboos and pairings and such and not just Adrien hooking up with more mature types and I do hope to have Marinette pop up around here, perhaps just as often as him if possible. He's only really the focus because a large amount of my posts, if not all of them, have been requests filled anywhere from half a decade ago to just a month or so back.


End file.
